Processing audio signals with digital audio devices generally requires the digitization of analog sound sources. Accordingly, analog audio signals are typically converted from an analog signal format to a digital signal format that stores the sounds of the audio as binary data. To digitize the analog signal, typically a process called sampling is performed that quantizes the analog audio signal at certain intervals and according to a certain frequency. The precision of the conversion is dependent on the quality, stability, and consistency of the internal clock circuitry included in whatever digital audio device is used to perform the sampling.
Crystal oscillators have been employed in many audio devices to convert analog signals to digital signals and vice versa because crystal oscillators produce highly accurate oscillation with low jitter and low noise. Although crystal oscillators have outstanding low noise and low jitter characteristics, typical use of crystal oscillators may not eliminate noise completely.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.